Sparks-Fly
by GoldenAvengers
Summary: This is my first series. Ray Summers is just your average girl or at least until October 7th 2008. Please reveiw and tell me how to add spaces to the tittle. Thank you and happy reading you amazing being. :)


Hi! Welcome to my new series! Now, I looked it up and a character called Spark already exists, however this is a completely different Spark superhero. I made up this backstory on my own (of course using Marvel's world, characters, etc) so please don't be upset or bombard me with angry facts. I chose to ignore some of the obvious factors of the MCU. I completely ignored Endgame and Infinity War. Aunt May is not going to be in the story at all and MJ is also it's not a part of the story. This story will mostly we focus on Peter Parker, Tony Stark, and Ray Summers. Hopefully this is a good enough explanation and you won't be too confused with the story. Please review! I am very open to prompts because I am in love with this series so please, if you have an idea let me know!

Hi! My name is Ray Summers. I am 16 years old and go to Midtown Tech in west Queens New York. Sounds pretty normal huh? One more thing, I live at the Avenger's tower with genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist, Tony Stark. To tell you how I ended up here we have to go back to Boston on October 7th, 2011.

I knew it was a windy day but when my parents shut the T.V. off and told me to go to sleep at 6:30 my 8 year old self knew something was up. As they went down to the basement of our apartment building I listened carefully to their steps. I knew they had never wanted me but were they really leaving me already? My beautiful Morher had gotten pregnant in high school with me my father had to quit his blossoming football career because he had to take care of his preggo prom queen. Had I never come into this universe they probably would've led great lives. But, I was there, locked in my apartment waiting for my mommy and daddy to come back. The storm began. I stood by the window mesmerized by the bright light ripping through the clouds. I had never seen a storm let alone and electrical one. The telephone pole crashed into our neighbors' apartment I was so enchanted my the storm I didn't care. I didn't care I was alone. I had the storm as my company. Like the storm inside my small body. The flashes of lightning were like the ones I felt. Pure anger, raging inside of me. I kept it in. Not bringing harm to anyone, it was better that way. Suddenly a flash of lightning struck our apartment. I could feel it, the energy coursing through my veins. I suddenly felt more power. Electrical wires. the other pole must have fallen. I reached towards the wires craving the pulse. It ran through my body shaking my body violently.

"More," I whispered to no one but myself. I craved it, more than anything. I ran down the stairs, falling over myself, but then getting back up. I growled, "Faster," and ran. I bursted out the door. Nothing was on my mind but the need for power. For once in my life I felt like I was doing the right thing. I sprinted on the street getting my oversized shirt soaked in the process. I saw the wires on the other side of the street. Those gave me power before they could do it again. I stood in front of the wires, calling the energy that pulsed inside them. I willed the energy to move, to come to me. Suddenly I got the pulse, the power. The energy shot out of the wires and into my body. I shut my eyes from the impact. The wires brought energy from near and far. Sending it all into my small body. When the energy sparked out I felt so... at home. I opened my eyes and breathed. Man, that felt good. I started walking down the street, through allies and roads. No one else was on the street so it was quiet and calm besides the storm above me. I saw a uniformed man in front of me he looked kind so I walked over to him.

"Hi sweetheart!" He chirped

"Hello!" I chimed back. Now, I need you to see what this man was talking to so imagine a blonde, pale 8 year old. Now singe her hair, skin and, clothes. Now, imgine You just saw this kid literally absorb energy. Great! That was me.

"Its a little cold out, want to drive home?"

"No, I like the cold!" I answered

"Come on hun, lets dry you off," he said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Please don't touch me," I shrugged off his hand.

"Lets go," his voice became rougher and istead of an offer it felt like an order. He put his arm over my shoulders

"I said, DON'T TOUCH ME!" I became enraged. The power in my veins taking over my mind. The officer reached for his gun and called for backup but it was too late. I pulled out my hand and forced the energy at him. He was thrown to the ground. More uniformed people came, I heard yelling but I just kept throwing energy. When it finally became quiet again I didn't bother looking around before I ran. My little legs dragging my body.

Suddenly I heard a rumble but I couldn't see the red and gold suit before I banged into it. I tried to run the other way but a voice beckoned me back.

"Its okay kiddo," I turned. "I promise I won't hurt you if you wont hurt me,"

"Promise?" I whispered.

"Promise," the suit cooed pulling out a robotic pinky finger. I stepped over to the machine timidly and my shaking hand pulled out a small pinky. We still haven't broken that promise. It was a pinky promise after all.

For a very long time I still felt the anger in my veins. As I got older the craving for energy got more and more intense. Tony had done his best not help me through it but once a week I still had to meet with Uncle Thor. He tought me how to control it how to release it in helpful ways. Four months ago I was able to control my powers enough to join the team as Spark. I still had cravings for energy, sometimes the dark part of me took over and I would start to take again. Tony would call Thor, and my Asgardian Uncle would calm me. I worried what would happen if Thor couldn't come but he always did.

My parents chose to leave me. They knew where I was but they had rid the burden that cursed them for 8 years. They chose, so did I.

I met Peter at 14 when his Aunt May passed away and he moved in and we emidetly became best friends. He and I just clicked we felt at home together. We were now 16 and he lived in the tower. He thought of me as Ray and Spark. And he was Peter, well and Spider-Man! We bonded over young superheroing and fantasies of saving the world. We both loved and feared Tony Stark, so, the rule was unless we were in deadly pain or danger, Stark didn't need to know about it.


End file.
